


Why Hazing Is Not Allowed in the Survey Corps

by Jayisgay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Hazing, Mentions of Levi - Freeform, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayisgay/pseuds/Jayisgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazing the new recruits is tradition in the Survey Corps. When the 104th squad takes it a little too far, well, there is a reason it is not allowed anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Hazing Is Not Allowed in the Survey Corps

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot shorter than I was hoping for, but oh well. Inspired by this amazing fanart by zoey-chu. http://zilleniose.tumblr.com/post/61070550274/the-104th-training-squad-wasnt-allowed-to-haze.  
> If you spot any mistakes, please tell me. I'm also thinking about including Erwin and Levi's reaction to the incident, but let me know if you guys would like that?

The 104th squad had survived in the survey corps for a full year and now it was time for the new recruits to come. Most everyone was excited for this for two reasons. One, new recruits meant more members and more members meant a better chance of survival outside the wall. Two, new recruits meant that the older members could pick on them. The 104th squad members were not new to the concept of a little bit of fun and games.

When they had joined, they had been the basis of many pranks and jokes. Jean in particular had been the butt of many horse jokes after Eren had let that “horseface” nickname slip. Normally it was just jokes, nothing really mean or anything. Leave it up to the 104th to change that.

The new recruits hadn’t even been there for a whole twenty-four hours before the pranks started. At first it had just been harmless pranks, like giving them the wrong directions and laughing as they got lost in HQ – it was still a challenge for some of them as well, but for a newbie it was like a maze. Then they started getting a bit more mean-spirited, like when Connie’s foot somehow appeared in front of a newbie, consequently making them trip and spill their dinner all over Corporal Levi. The last one however, well…

One of the newbies had been assigned to clean blades, which really wasn’t as bad as it sounded. Of course, it took a drastic turn for the worse however. “Hey newbie! Careful with those blades!” someone called out. And yeah, yeah, the kid wasn’t a dumbass.

“Ow! Hey watch-!” the voice cut off as the guy looked around and took in the sight of someone sitting beside a severed hand and one of the blades he’d dropped. It took a few seconds for it to register, but then both of them were screaming, with a few other voices thrown in.

“H-help!”

“Oh my god Eren!” – that was definitely Connie.

“What did you do?!” Jean asked the terrified recruit.

“Ah! Sorry! Oh my god! I’m so fucking sorry! I’m so sorry! Oh my god I’m so sorry” he started sobbing, not noticing Jean turning his head to look back towards Eren. When he finally looked back at him, Eren had his hand back and was opening and closing his fist.

“Ah, he fainted.” Jean pouted. Although the prank had been hilariously funny, they hadn’t expected the guy to faint on them.  _Maybe_ they had taken it a little too far?

They  _had_  taken it too far and now hazing of the new recruits was not allowed by anyone, especially the 104th. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alternately posted on Tumblr. http://falling-in-love-with-psychopaths.tumblr.com/post/92220981936/why-hazing-is-not-allowed-in-the-survey-corps


End file.
